Serenity In The Sky
by harmonyarmenia
Summary: Alex's views on his friends after his death. One Shot. Short. Songwords from Michael Jackson's 'CRY'. Please enojy. r


Serenity In The Sky

Author Note:One shot. songwords from Michael Jackson's - 'Cry' used. please r&r (max/liz michael/maria 4eva. miss alex)

Disclaimer:Dont own Roswell wish i did would still be on air and Alex still alive. melinda metz - genius.

Summary:Alex's views on life in Roswell after his death. Focus on separate characters. Michael and Kyle missing. Please, no crying over Alex being gone. r&r please!

_Somebody shakes when the wind blows..._

_Somebody's missing a friend..._

_Somebody's lacking a hero..._

_Someone tries to heal the wound..._

_Someone has taken a life..._

_Will the sun ever shine in the blind man's eyes when he cries?_

I see you all. I watch from afar. I long to be with you, to laugh and to cry and to take away your pain. Taken so quickly; no time to say goodbye. This is my chance, even though you cannot hear me _cry. _I long to tell you the truth. to let you know the mystery in front of you. I cant find the breath to speak the words aloud.

Maria. So vulnerable. So beautiful and amazing. One of my best friends, you knew me to the end. It breaks my heart to see you now. You cry at night; you do not smile; you do not laugh; you do not sing. So innocent and naive, you want to see the best, you want to love the world. Funny and respctful. Powerful and soulful. You were a friend and you loved me so. Strong, yet you shake when the wind blows.

Your conscience plays a part; the guilt you should not feel. I wanted to know. I wanted to be a part of it all. I was aware of the risks, of the dangers and the heartbreaks that lay ahead. You do not cry now and that scares me even more. Obsession with the truth - you will not rest until you find out why. 'Tell Me Why' you whisper in your sleep. You should know. You have the right, yet I cannot tell you what you want to hear. I am merely here to observe and watch over you, guiding you, someone to be your muse. You must do it on your own. Tread carefully, Liz, for someone wants to heed your discovery. Your longing leads your heart. You are missing a friend.

I could not love you in the way that you wanted. i loved you so and you I; but what was missing was the chemistry we tried so hard to create. Isabel, you broke my heart, but I loved that, too. I loved everything there was about you. Your beautiful blonde hair now hides the tears that you cry. You want to escape, you wish to have me near. I cannot ease your pain, it tears me up inside. Empty and numb, so cold and broken. You do not sleep, for you can't bare the pain. You cannot look to the sky, for it bares a new day. The life ahead lies empty of me, yet you must face it and love it with all your heart. You did not love me with all your heart, yet I was a hero for you. The hero you now lack.

Your hands are stained with blood; yet you are the healer. Expected to make things better, you are shocked that you can't. A friend till the end, you looked out for me, loved and respected everything dear to me. You feel responsible for my passing in a way you cannot speak. You try not to think or to say, but I see to your soul. You stood no chance of bringing me back. Your gift does not stretch that far. You cannot hear my _cry_, yet I ask of you, Max, protect my friends; the ones that were mine. Keep them safe, keep them strong, stop the tears that flow like wine. You could not repair my broken life, but try to heal the wound that now lies in front of you.

So despicable, cold and heartless. You took me away; away before my time. You broke my family's heart; tore my friends apart. On different paths they now stand, there you are, that smile, that smirk. Are you happy? Did you achieve all you wished? You used me for your own ends and disposed of me when no longer of use. To fulfil your destiny, you tore away a life, tore away a small piece of of so many hearts. I see you, although I wish I did not have to look. Black. So dark you rival the night. Will you get your punishment? I do not know. I can't see the future. I wish I could view what lies ahead. I wish I could before I became . . . well, dead. Will I get my justice? Will my friends get their truth? Will the world have their justice? Who knows? I just remember how you took a life . . .

I see you all. I watch from afar. I long to be with you, to laugh and to cry and to take away your pain. I wish the future bright. I wish no more tears fall from your eyes. I wish hope for you all, no feelings of guilt; all the love you can muster and lives so full of happiness and joy. Tell me, will the sun ever shine in the blind man's eyes when he cries?


End file.
